You Still Owe Me 5 Kisses
by jaydee15
Summary: t/r one shot. Over the years they kept running into each other, each encounter things were left unsaid because of a certain interruption, would Tristan ever get the chance to finally kiss his Mary? My first story, ENJOY:D --i own nothing from gg or oth


Hey guys this is my very first story and its a trory i hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE review good or bad i really want to know what you guys think=)

Disclaimer: i own nothing from Gilmore Girl

Summary: Over the years they kept running into each other intentionally or not, each encounter more and more things were left unsaid because of a certain interruption, would Tristan ever get the chance to finally kiss his Mary? ONE-SHOT

Tristan DuGrey looked around the halls of Chilton a place that he had once owned a place that he had once belonged to. Those days seemed so far away now even though it had only been 2 years since he had left Chilton. He didn't know why he had come back here, especially on the day of graduation; it's not like he had any true friends that he wanted to see. But if he was honest with himself he knew the reason why he did come back. It's not as if he was still pining over his blue eyed Mary still he just wanted to see her and how she's become now, its just curiosity he tells himself. He was lucky enough to come down here he had just graduated with honors from military school it had been a life changing experience one that he would never regret, one that he learned so much from. He still had his charming Tristan ways but now he also learned how to be subtle and respect others and not be the childish boy he once was.

He walked out to the courtyard where the ceremony was taking place; he decided to take a seat in the back so he wouldn't get noticed by all his old "friends". He finally saw her amongst the crowd her bright blue eyes shined as she was ecstatically talking to Paris he wondered what had gone on between them after he left they seemed to be on pretty friendly terms now. He was proud of her for getting valedictorian he knew she was the one who truly deserved it.

He was captivated by the speech she made she was so sweet, that's his Mary he thought always making sure to thank the people who helped her out. He couldn't take his eyes off her if she had been beautiful before she was beyond breathtaking now there seemed to be a certain excitement in here eyes, maybe because she was finally leaving hell and she was one step closer too accomplishing her dreams.

The ceremony went on and they were now saying the names of the graduates, he's sure she hasn't noticed him yet. Finally her name is being called and as she walks across the stage she looks at the crowd and she finally notices him. Stopping dead in her tracks he can see she is beyond shocked, he gives her his famous smirk accompanied with a wink. She just shakes her head to the side and gives a light chuckle as she accepts her diploma.

The hats are thrown in the air as the ceremony comes to an end and that's when he realizes that in those 2 seconds where her eyes locked with his, it was more then just curiosity that had brought him here today. He felt someone nearing and he turned to see the object of his thoughts walking towards him smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"well well if it isn't the infamous Tristan DuGrey himself walking on Chilton grounds once again" Rory said while stopping in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest and that beautiful smile still on her face.

"What can I say Mary I couldn't stay away from you" he chuckled back while running a hand through his tosseled blonde hair.

Rory laughed god she had missed there little bantering sessions she honestly couldn't believe he was here. She had to admit she thought about him more then she should of after he left, she always had a gut feeling that things were definetley left unsaid between the two

"I can't believe im about to say this but it's really good to see you again Tristan, how was military school?"

"It's really good to see you again to Rory" he said sincerely while gazing into her eyes.

"Military was tough much more then I thought it would be but it was good I learned a lot. What about you how was Chilton without me"

"It definitely wasn't the same, shocked as you'll be to hear this but I missed you" she said to him in a whisper as if she was telling him a secret, she noticed his smile got a lot bigger with the words she had just spoken. He gently took a step forward and slowly put his hand on her cheek lifting her blushing face towards him.

"I missed you to Mare, more then you'll ever know" he said just as quietly.

He then felt as if someone was watching him and he turned around and saw a guy a little shorter then him with black hair he seemed to be coming near him and Rory. He realized this was probably Rory's boyfriend and he knew he couldn't act like the jerk he once was, he had to leave.

He took a step back as Rory looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"id kiss you goodbye Mary, but your boyfriends watching" he said as he gave her a sweet smile as he quickly turned and walked back towards his car without a glance back where Rory was lightly chuckling to herself thinking how some things would never change.

00000000000000000

It was 2 years later when I saw her beautiful face again.

I was at Yale for a football game; I was staying with a friend of mine for the weekend. I had remembered her constantly over the last 2 years while I was at Princeton, I wondered if she was still addicted to coffee or if she and Paris still kept in touch and I wondered if she looked any different now.

It was Sunday afternoon just a couple of hours before my flight left back for Princeton I decided to take a walk around campus. I found a bench and sat down I looked around me I had a weird feeling setting in my stomach as if something was going to happen. I shivered at the cold autumn breeze that swiped my face. I saw a coffee cart and decided I needed some coffee to keep warm as I got up I came face to face with the one I could never seem to forget about Rory Mary Gilmore. I looked at her in shock, not expecting to see her especially at Yale. She looked different she had cut her hair just above her shoulders giving her a sophisticated yet sexy style making her look even more gorgeous then I even remembered.

I gave a dashing smile still to in shock to say anything as I stared into her electric blue eyes.

"Tristan, hi long time no see, how have you been" she asked politely

"Iv been good Mary especially now that iv seen you" he said winking at her while she jokingly slapped him on the arm.

"Well what can I say im just that amazing" she laughed as she said this.

"That you are Mary, so I have to say I'm surprised to see you here at Yale and not Harvard" he asked

Rory looked up at him shocked that he stills remembered her Harvard dreams.

"Yale was the better choice for me it was closer to home and my grandfather really wanted me to go here, what about you, what have you been up to" she replied.

"well im actually going to Princeton hence why I was here for the game, but im actually doing architecture right now decided that family business isn't something I want" he replied back lightly as if he was shy to admit it.

Rory looked at him with a huge smile,

"I always knew you'd do something amazing Tristan" she whispers to him looking directly into his eyes.

His eyes widened in shock at what he heard he knows she doesn't realize how much it meant for to him for her to believe in him he just looked at her in deep adoration he felt the need to touch her somehow as he took a step forward towards her he heard another pair of footsteps close to him as he looked over Rory's shoulder and he saw Bag Boy coming towards them with 2 coffees in his hand and a frown on his face.

He knew again that he couldn't cause havoc in her life she didn't deserve it so he quickly leant down and whispered in her ear for the 3rd time and said

"Id kiss you goodbye Mary but your boyfriends watching" with that he took a step back and gave her a small smirk and disappeared through the crowd.

000000000000000000

Again I didn't know why I had come I didn't even go to this school yet I still came to the graduation ceremony I try to tell myself I came for my friends but deep inside just like 4 years ago I know I came for only one reason. It has been another 2 years since iv seen her and im now more then ever curious about how she's doing. Like before I seat my self in the back it was finally her turn to walk across the stage and as if history repeats itself she stops in the middle as she notices me smirking at her I give her the same wink I gave her 4 years ago as I watch her chuckle and shake her head at me.

I stay behind for awhile I had a feeling maybe she'd want to talk

"you know people are going to start thinking I don't know how to walk across a stage if you keep on giving me these surprise visits" she says coming up from behind him

He gives her his famous Tristan DuGrey smirk

"well what can I say Mary I just had the need to see you & can you blame me for my dashing good looks that make you stop walking" he replied back to her watching her deeply blush and dip her head. He laughed out loud watching her glad she had that innocent glow around her. She looked utterly ravishing now her medium length hair was curled and parted to the side with some bangs.

"So Tristan how have the last two years been" she asked

"They've been good Mary but like iv said not great since you weren't there"

Again Rory lowered her head as her cheeks flamed pink.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him

"You don't even know how happy I am to know I still have the ability to make you blush" he whispered to her huskily while holding onto her hand. She raised there joined hands up to her heart as I watched her with curious eyes.

"You know it always only been you….too make me blush so easily even after 2 years of not seeing you" she says while tilting her head.

He again stares at her amazed by the way this beauty in front of him is making him feel. He's about to rest his other arm around her waste but he then again hears the dreaded sounds of footsteps nearing he looks ahead and sees a blonde boy medium height, he seems familiar maybe he's seen him at some kind of function. But he knows that the way he's shooting daggers at him that he can't interfere in Rory's life so he gently backs away with her hand still in his and at the last possible second he kisses her hand and she shakes her head her smile dropping just a little and the twinkle in her eye disappearing a little knowing what's about come.

"id kiss you goodbye Mary but your boyfriends watching" he says for the 4th time as he lets go of her hands and walks a couple of steps backwards still gazing at her he finally turns around and again mixes in with the crowd he doesn't look back if he did he'd see Rory his Mary's fallen face.

0000000000000000

The next time I see her is actually only 1 year later I was at a Barnes and Noble in New York City I was looking for this book when someone mistakenly bumps into me knocking mine and there books down.

I noticed right away it was my Mary I could identify her sweet smell from anywhere I hear her apologizing and rambling on the ground trying to pick up all her books.

"well well Mary Im actually surprised I didn't run into you at a book store earlier" he says to her while lending her a hand to help her get up.

"Tristan, oh my god im so sorry I didn't even realize it was you I just wasn't watching where I was going and I had so many books and you had so many books and I didn't see you and im sorry and I should have looked I know but I didn't bu-" she said insanely fast.

"MARY" I yell to her "ramble much" I said to her while laughing.

She gave me that annoyed look of hers the one where she's saying 'oh just shut up'

"Well Tristan im surprised you actually know where a Barnes and noble is" she said sarcastically while smiling.

"HA HA very funny Mary" I replied while bending down to retrieve the other fallen books as I was getting back up I noticed a shine on her left hand and that's when it struck me my Mary was getting married. I got up slowly she noticed me staring at her hand she looked the other way not knowing to say. She finally turned back to me and noticed my still shocked face. She grabbed both of my hands and interlocks her fingers with mine. We stared at each other for awhile not knowing what to say.

"He's gonna be the luckiest man alive" I say to her

"I love the smell of you…its only you" she whispered into my ear very lightly and very randomly.

.I had to take a deep breath to calm down my heart rate that was beating out of control after hearing her soft sensual words. I knew in my gut now that me and her had changed at that moment I realized something that im sure iv always known and it seems she realized something to and as I had looked in her beautiful blue eyes I had heard those damn footsteps and I saw the same guy I had seen last time and I realized I couldn't risk messing up Rory's life especially now that she was engaged so I looked down at her and slowly unlocked our hands as I saw her face crumble and I swear I heard her whisper "don't"

"id kiss you goodbye Mary but your fiancées watching" I whisper to her I give her one last look and I swear I see tears in her eyes but then I also see her soon to be husband and I turned around and walked again for the 5th away from Rory Gilmore.

00000000000000000000

It had been 6 months since I had last seen Rory our last encounter had left me shaken I always felt something whenever I came near her or touched her but when I had seen her last I didn't realize how much iv felt for this girl it seemed as if she was a constant in my life always. I knew I had feelings for her but I guess I never realized the extent of them and knowing she was marrying another man or could be already married to another man was killing me day by day. I could have sworn that day at Barnes and Noble Rory had felt something but then again I remember how many times I have mistaken Rory's feelings.

I was reading the paper one afternoon and I saw in the wedding section a picture of my beloved Mary her grandparents were congratulating her on her upcoming wedding to Logan Huntzberger which was happening tomorrow according to the paper.

I have officially lost Mary but then I again I think how can you lose something you've never had that night I went to bed still not being able to comprehend that Rory Gilmore would never be mine I felt tears well up in my eyes, I quickly closed my eyes trying hard to just go to sleep knowing I needed all the rest I could get so I could face through tomorrow and have enough will power not to ruin her wedding.

It was the morning of my wedding every girls dream day the happiest day of every girl's life, if this was so then why couldn't Rory Gilmore get rid of that stupid feeling in her stomach. It was her big day she was finally marrying Logan it was what she wanted. But

was it what she truly wanted she had asked herself repeatedly. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time but deep down she knew why but she would never acknowledge that.

Her wedding day seemed to fly by and as she walked down the isle towards Logan she scanned the crowd for someone she didn't know who, well she did she just didn't want to admit it. But she couldn't find piercing blue eyes and tousled blond hair anywhere.

She reached Logan she already had tears in her eyes realizing the man she was expecting to show didn't. Her mind was going into overdrive she didn't know what she was doing anymore here was Logan the man who she claimed to love saying his vows about forever and all she could think about was the boy who never got a chance. She didn't hear any of Logan's vows up until he said the word 'kiss'

"He still owes me five kisses" I whispered to myself

Logan looks at me confused as to what I just said

"What who owes you five kisses, Rory what's going on"

All of a sudden it seems as if everything's finally clear to me as if all of a sudden I realized what exactly my heart needs to fill its empty void.

"Im so sorry Logon I can't marry you someone owes me five kisses and dammit im so sorry but I wan-t --- I need those kisses" I cry to him lightly.

I run down the isle out into the pouring rain. I have to see him I hail a cab in my now soaking wedding dress

"where to miss" says the cab driver while looking at my with a confused stare as to why Im in a soaking wedding dress with mascara running down my face.

"DuGrey Designs and step on it I have a man who owes me 5 damn kisses" I say to him the driver just glances back at me smiling.

Iv been sitting at my desk all morning trying to do something anything to get my mind off of her and what is happening at this moment. Shes giving herself to someone for eternity someone who's not me. I don't know how ill get over this I don't know if I can get over this. It's taking me all of my will power not to go to her wedding and confess all of my love to her.

All of a sudden I heard a loud bang I look up and see my Mary in a wedding dress soaked to the bone looking hell of pissed.

"I looked for you I cannot believe you didn't come I expected you to your such an idiot you were going to let me marry someone else you idiot you still freaking owed me" she said yelling at him

I got out of my desk and hesitantly walked near her confused as ever

"Rory what are you talking about" I asked her while trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

"You dammit Tristan you owe me five kisses and I want them I always wanted them and how could I get married if you still owed them to me how could you let me get married" she yelled out to him hysterically

"Ror—"I try to say but she ofocurse cuts me off

"All these years and iv seen you only a few times yet as the man I was supposed be marrying is saying his vows to me all I can say is he still owes me 5 kisses, iv lost it iv honestly gone crazy the only thing im sure about is I want you, I want everything with you when all my dreams come true you're the one I want standing next to me you've always been there for me you may not have realized it but you have so much Tristan I just need you I need all of you now" she said to him whispering the last part only while putting her head down with tears streaming down her face.

Tristan didn't know what to say everything he's ever wanted, everything he thought he could never have, everything he thought only could be a dream was standing in front of him telling him that she needed and wanted him so without words he did the only thing he could think of he went up to her and gave her the most passionate kiss of both their lives he kissed her for all the time he hadn't before he gave everything he had into that one kiss and when air became necessary they broke away from each other but never letting go of the tight grip they had on each other

"I want everything with you too baby god iv wanted to kiss you each and every time I saw you I wish I did I was just—" I said to trying to explain myself before she cut me off

"You're here now with me right…that's all that matters" she whispers in a light tone

"I swear ill always be here from now on out its me and you Mary I just need you to know that I am now and always have been and will always be in love with your Rory Gilmore" I said smiling at her

"I love you too..soo much…and I think I always have" she said to me smiling her biggest smile.

W just looked into each others eyes still shocked that after all these years we finally had one another.

Im still beyond shocked at just what happened im so happy, ecstatic I don't know what to do I finally have my Mary I give her one last smile as I pick her up and spin her around as she laughed at my antics. What can I say I think im allowed to do corny things im a guy in love who has finally got the girl.

* * *

Well i hope you guys enjoyed the story. My first storyy so PLEASE PLEASE review i will really appreciate it!!

thanks so much=)


End file.
